vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kynareth
Summary Kynareth is the Aedric Goddess of the Skies and Nature, and a part of the Pantheon of the Eight Divines. The Nords worship her as Kyne, the Goddess of Storms and the Warrior-Wife of Shor, who in their myths said to have created the first men by breathing onto the Throat of the World, filling them with their life essence (The Thu'um). Kynareth is one of the Et'Ada, the Original Spirits born through the interplay of Anu and Padomay at the dawn of the universe, who gained individuality and crystallized into being with the creation of Space and Time. As Lorkhan's wife, she was the first of the Et'Ada to agree with his idea to create the Mortal World, and was fully aware of his true intentions in doing so. She willingly sundered herself to shape the very space of Mundus in the void, binding herself to it in the process. When the gods finally learned of the dire consequences of Lorkhan's plan, Kynareth was among the Et'Ada who remained by his side even as Auri-El condemned him as a traitor during the Convention. In the War of Manifest Metaphors that followed (or preceded) the Convention, Kynareth fought at Lorkhan's side, leading his Ehlnofey armies against the followers of Auri-El. Though their forces fought valiantly, they were ultimately defeated, and Lorkhan was executed for his betrayal. The defeated Kynareth wept in sorrow at her husband's murder, with her tears becoming the first rain to fall onto the mortal world. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B | High 1-B | 1-A Name: Kynareth (Also called Kyne, Kin, KYNRT, Khenarthi, and Tava). Known by many titles, such as The Goddess of Storms, The Kiss at the End, The Bringer of Rain, The Mother of Men, The Mother of Nords, The Warrior-Wife of Shor, The Handmaiden, The Hawk, etc. Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable. Depicted and referred to as female. Age: Inapplicable. Classification: Aedric Divine, Goddess of the Skies, Winds, Storms and Nature, Et'Ada Powers and Abilities: Higher-Dimensional Existence, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Transduality, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 9 and 10), Large Size (Type 10), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Godly. Immeasurably superior to lesser Gods and Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Resurrection, Acausality (Type 5), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of all reality as the Song of Creation), Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Healing, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Creation, Magic, Absorption, Intangibility, Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Omnipresence, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Kynareth is one of the Eight Aedric Divines who sustain and stabilize the whole multiverse of Mundus, keeping it from being consumed by the void of Oblivion, as well as the one who created the very space of Mundus. Holds and embodies her own plane of existence, which is infinite in size and higher-dimensional, and controls every aspect of it. Should be at least comparable to the Daedric Princes of Oblivion, if not outright superior to them) | High Hyperverse level (As an Et'Ada, Kynareth helped stabilize the Aurbis and shape it from a state of primordial chaos. Created the concept of the Sky and embodies it throughout the Aurbis) | Outerverse level (In their Original State, the Et'Ada were Boundless, Eternal and Infinite Spirits who existed wholly independently of duality, predating the concepts of Time and Space, and living in pure harmony, having practically no personalities or boundaries that separated themselves from anything else, inhabiting the Aurbis in its original Zero-State of pure Infinite possibility, where everything that can and cannot happen is always happening all at once, forever, regardless of contradictions) Speed: Immeasurable, Omnipresent in her Divine Plane | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: High Hyperverse level | High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Low Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: The Lord's Mail Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Limited in power and bound to the Mundus | Bound to the concepts of Time and Space | None Notable Keys: Aedra (Bound to the Mundus) | Et'Ada (Bound to the Aurbis) | Unbound Et'Ada Gallery KynarethGlass.jpg|''A stained glass depiction of Kynareth'' KynarethPraying.png KyneHawk.jpg|''Nordic Illustration depicting Kyne as the Hawk Totem'' KynarethLadyN.jpg KyneStorm.png KynePaarthurnax.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Air Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:BFR Users Category:Birds Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Law Users Category:Leaders Category:Life Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Spirits Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Warriors Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings